


I Can't Help It

by pocmarvelworks



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Could I please request the reader & Bucky having their 1st child





	I Can't Help It

Bucky was absolutely ecstatic when you told him you were pregnant. All his fears didn’t hit him until that night, though. He was holding you close when he shifted his arm. He knew he was still trying to get the hang of things, as well as his memories back so there could be some parts of his arm that he’s unfamiliar with. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you, or your baby, so he hardly touched you with that hand anymore, and when he did it was super gentle, almost like he didn’t touch you at all.

The first month and a half, everything was complete bliss. You were in heaven; literally glowing, and Bucky was here for all of it and more. He always complimented you and told you how you resembled that of a goddess, and how the sun didn’t shine nearly as bright as your skin did. Your hair got even fuller and longer than it was, your skin was clear and shining brightly, you felt amazing.

And in the middle of your second month hit you like a truck. Your first day of morning sickness hit you hard, and you were in the bathroom for a good hour. Bucky had gone on an early morning run with Steve, so he wasn’t here for when it started, but you bet when he saw you sobbing into the toilet bowl he didn’t leave your side for the rest of the day. He was looking up remedies for it, but he wasn’t sure he trusted them completely. He’d feel more comfortable if you went to a doctor, that wasn’t Bruce or Helen. Your doctor just gave you vitamins, there was nothing really she could do about the sickness. It was natural and every woman’s body works differently.

When you felt better though, Bucky wanted to take you out somewhere. He knew how much you missed the beach and he knew how much you wanted to wear that white bathing suit one more time before it couldn’t fit anymore. But you just felt so sick and so gross you ended up telling him that you’d have to go another time. Bucky was a little disappointed, of course, he really wanted to see what your body looked like in the bathing suit with the small bump forming. But nonetheless, he understood. He couldn’t imagine how you were feeling, and he couldn’t try to feel it either, he’d just have to take your word for it and be there for you.

The worst part of the pregnancy though had to be the constant mood swings and cravings. You always wanted pickles and eggs. It was disgusting, and sometimes when you made Bucky make it for you, he got sick himself. Especially when you wanted to put a dollop of ice cream on top of the whole thing. You’d always ask him around 3 in the morning, and sometimes he thought of just ignoring you so you’d let him sleep, but then he’d hear your voice break and he’d be up in an instant ready to make the disgusting meal for you once again.

One time, though, he didn’t make it fast enough for you. Granted, it took the same time it did last time, but that day you were extra irritable. You stomped down the stairs in your slippers and stared at him.

“What’s taking you so long?”

“I had to crack the eggs, doll, I’m sorry.” He tried to reason with you calmly, but you just stomped your foot and crossed your arms over your swollen chest like a child.

“You’re taking too long! I’m hungry!”

“I’m going as fast as I can, Y/N.” He sighs. He knew this wasn’t your fault, and he knew you couldn’t control this no matter how hard you tried, but still, it was tedious and he was lowkey getting sick of the attitude.

“It’s not fucking fast enough!” You sniff and hide your face over your shoulder. He looks over at you as he removes the pan from the fire. He sees you try to wipe a tear slyly and make your way towards the stairs.

“No, no, no, come here, you.” He raced after you and gathered you up in his arms. He rocked you as you cried into his chest. You weren’t crying for long, maybe a minute or so before your cheeks were dry and you were sleepy again.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby, it’s not your fault. Come on, go eat.” He brought you over to the stool in front of your plate and watched you fondly while you ate.

You offered a spoonful to him and he put on the fakest smile he could before replying, “Nope, that’s all you, baby girl.”

Now, his favorite part had to be when you were horny. Your hormones were all over the place, so you being horny wasn’t a rare occasion. Bucky didn’t want to do much with you, mainly because he got wild during sex, but there were some things he loved doing with you. He mainly ate you out on occasions like this. You’d lay down on the bed, you unable to see his next move due to the human inside your stomach. That was he’d get to tease you and do whatever he wanted without having you stop him.

When your little girl was born, however, Bucky acted like he was the luckiest man in the world. He showed her off all the time and even mastered doing her hair without getting the strands stuck in his arm. She loved playing with her daddy’s arm and even dressed up as him for Halloween at school. Bucky may not like his arm, but his little princess sure loved that thing. And his love for her couldn’t possibly get any bigger.


End file.
